


New teacher

by orphan_account



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raph is a student at university and he  meets a new teacher Leonardo what will happen between them will they fall in love or will they become good friends





	New teacher

Raph was walking to class with his friends Casey and mikey they were talking about a party on Friday night

I don't know about you guys but I can't for the party on Friday it will be lit Mikey said meeting new people and seeing hot girls raph was quite and listening to Mikey talking but in his mind he felt alone and wanting something more he was not in to girls he was in to guys but mikey or Casey where not he type he was looking for a guy who was cute but hot at the same time 

Are you okay man? Casey talking to raph you look a little down are you okay  
I am fine raph yelled and stormed away from  
Mikey and Casey  
Hey wait up man Casey and mikey running after raph  
*********************  
Meanwhile in the classroom of history there was a man named Leonardo it was his first day as a teacher he looking for his papers that he had to pass out to his first class then he jumped when his door was opened and the students were taken their seats and getting for him to start teaching then he saw a turtle that looked just like him and he looked mad at something  
Like he is having a bad day leo couldn't take his eyes off of Raphael I just got meet him he is Good looking  
************  
Raph went to his seat in history class with Casey and mikey on his butt will you guys leave me alone! No man you are our friend and we want to know what is going on with you I said nothing is wrong with me and leave me alone or I will not be friends with you guys again raph yelled at Casey and mikey okay whatever you say man Casey said he and mikey when to there seats and started writing notes down from the board that leo put on there  
Then raph knew he was being watched by leo and he made eye contact with him and he couldn't take his eyes off of him he thought leo looked hot and the guy he was looking for he wants to meet him after class

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying out this but I will try my best to make the story make sense


End file.
